1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a stacked structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the integration degree of a semiconductor device, a technique of stacking substrates is needed. When substrates each of which has an insulating interlayer containing a conductive pattern therein are bonded to each other to form a stacked structure, the conductive patterns and the insulating interlayers have to be bonded well so that a semiconductor device including the stacked structure may be manufactured to have a good electrical reliability.